spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Snail Amazing
Snail Amazing is the 8th episode of (pat)Rick Figures. Transcript (Red is taking the trash out. He opens the dumpster.) Cat: *Meow* Red: Hey, cat, that's my trash! Get out of there! Cat: *Meow* (Red picks up the cat) Red: Hoho what? Look at your cute cat face! You are soooooooft! What is your name? I don't even know! I'mma call you Kitty Amazing 'cause that's what you look like! (Time lapse. Red is in the apartment showing Kitty Amazing to Blue, who is wearing shades.) Blue: We are not keeping that cat. Red: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Blue: I can't even see what you're doing, you know I had eye surgery. Red: Oh, man, I feel sorry for you because this cat is sooo cute! (The background turns dark and Red's eyes are completely white.) (Demonic voice): FEEL HOW CUTE SHE IS!! (The background and Red's eyes turn back to normal. Blue touches Kitty Amazing.) Blue: Ohhh, oh, yeah, it does feel soft... And strangely cold... Red: Let's take this cat for a test drive! Blue: What does that mean? Red: It means chicas love gatos! (Marches out, carrying the cat.) Gatos! Gatos! Gatos! Gatos! Blue: Red? Wait up! Marco! Marco? (Red is now outdoors with the cat.) Red: ¡Azul, mira! Dos chicas jalapeños. (A lavender woman walks up to Red.) Woman: Oh, my God, that is a cute cat! Ohh, my heart is melting... Kitty Amazing: *Meow* Woman: MY HEART IS MELTING! OH, MY GOD! (The woman dies.) Red: Oh, shit! (Sirens are heard, probably from an ambulance.) Blue: Red? What happened? I hear sirens! Red: You hear nothing! Green man: Hey, is she okay? Kitty Amazing: *Meow* (Man dies.) Orange woman: Hey, is he okay? Kitty Amazing: *Meow* (Woman dies. Red screams and runs) Blue: Wait. We're running towards the sirens? (Follows Red's voice.) Tour man: And if you look to your left you will see.... Kitty Amazing: *Meow* (The tour man and his group dies.) Red: Oh, no, there's a parade! (He screams. Miscellaneous sounds are heard'. Red and Blue run to their apartment building. An old man then appears)'' '''Mr. Dingleberry: What have I told you about pets in the apartment? Kitty Amazing: *Meow* Red: Mr. Dingleberry, look away! (Mr. Dingleberry falls off the stairs and dies.) Blue: Huh? What's going on? Mr. Dingleberry? Red: Oh, haha, he just tossed a sack of potatoes down the steps! Those Irish love their potatoes. (A knocking sound is heard.) Chad Quandt: I just heard the sound of death and secrets in here. Is everything all right? (Red shows off Kitty Amazing in front of Chad.) Kitty Amazing: *Meow* (Chad Quandt shrieks and dies. Somber music plays in the background as Red and Kitty Amazing look at each other) Red: You're too cute... too cute for this world. I have to destroy you! (Closes his eyes in despair.) Goodbye, Kitty Amazing... (He kisses Kitty Amazing and and puts it in front of a mirror.) Kitty Amazing: *Meow* (It turns to stone.) (Time lapse. Red and Blue play catch using the petrified Kitty Amazing.) Red: Go wide, asshole! (Throws Kitty Amazing to Blue.) Blue: Yeah, yeah, I'm going-- Wait, what? (Kitty Amazing breaks.) Blue: Ah, shi- Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:FDBackup